Because I Love You
by BluBoo0003
Summary: Sesshomaru promised to come back for her decision, today's the day he's supposed to come. Rin's waiting for her lord, but he never came. A year has passed now, Rin's tired of waiting and had decided to go after him since he would never break his promise. The question everyone's asking: Where is Lord Sesshomaru?
1. Promises To Break

**_I Do Not Own Inuyasha_**

**Prologue: Promises to Break **

It all made sense. Despite his desires to rip the old miko apart it all made sense. Every argument the old hag could think of was reasonable and understandable. Standing alone in the woods he sorted through everything he had been told though he didn't want to see the logic of it.

Rin belonged with humans. She was a human pup after all, merely an innocent child who should be loved and cherished by her own kind. But that wasn't how he had found her, when he had met Rin she had been a battered little thing, half-starved and still trying to feed him instead of herself. A few days later she had reappeared with fresh bruises on her little body. Loved and cherished by humans she was not. After he had revived her with Tenseiga letting her follow him had been natural. She was protected and cared for by him, did she really need human 'love' when all he had seen her receive from humans were bruises?

Another argument the old miko had used was his intentions for his Rin. He had none. The miko demanded to know if he planned on letting her marry, have a family and live a happy, normal, healthy life. If the day came and Rin wished to have a mate he would find her a mate, if she wanted children then he would find a way to provide her with those children, it wasn't all that hard for him to know he would do anything to keep Rin happy. It went against his nature for her to be unhappy. It was because of this he knew she was perfectly happy, as for normal…as far as he could tell she thought their lifestyle was normal, and as to the miko's concern for her health, Rin was perfectly healthy. Something he secretly prided himself on, was knowing his Rin was healthy and strong.

Then the miko had pulled out her final move, the coming changes Rin would be experiencing as a growing girl. Would he be prepared to explain the changes to her body? Would he be able to endure the mood swings? Would he be capable of being patient with her when those changes came? Sesshomaru had no answer for that. He was not the best equipped to explain to Rin the changes her body would be undergoing, neither were Jaken or Ah-Un. There would be no available female to explain any of that to Rin when the time came and he wasn't certain as to how their little group would handle her changes. It all seemed so damn inevitable! Why couldn't she just stay his Rin?

Old Kaede had pointed out that Rin would be well protected in the village. Inuyasha was adequate protection when he wasn't purposely provoking a fight with the neighboring demons. Still Sesshomaru did not like the idea of entrusting his Rin to the hanyou, the thought was…unsettling.

He had to relinquish his custody of Rin, the thought still brought a snarl to his lips as he walked through the forest to find Rin. Laughter reached his ears along with screams of protest. Following the sounds he had long ago distinguished as Rin and Jaken he walked into a field of flowers where Rin had placed a crown of flowers upon Jaken's head. Ah and Un were also wearing flower crowns, much to Rin's obvious delight as she giggled. The three of them were so busy they didn't notice him at the edge of the wood. Deciding to enjoy the scene before him he walked into the field of flowers. Rin looked up at him, her smile instantly brightened as her small form raced to him holding a flower chain in her hand as she came up to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she greeted happily, her childish voice filled with a joy he never understood.

"Rin," he replied coldly.

"When are we leaving?" Rin asked excitedly as she kept up with him. Her picking of flowers was forgotten but not discarded while she kept up with him.

"You are staying in the village Rin." He said it so coldly she stopped.

"No! I wanna stay with you!" she screamed out, crushing the chain of flowers in her hands.

"Silence Rin! You are acting like a spoiled child!" Jaken squawked and her tears began to spill at the words, a harsh glare silenced Jaken from continuing his screaming at the child.

"It is for your own good Rin," Sesshomaru said firmly.

"But I don't want to! I never want to go back to a village of humans!" she cried out.

"You must, you will learn to live with humans." Sesshomaru instructed her, she looked up at him with wet eyes which would've broke his heart except his heart was frozen. Quickly, and uncharacteristically of him he knelt to Rin's level to look her in the eye. "It is so you can decide one day to follow me or live amongst your own kind. When you are older you will decide your path. Until then you are to learn to live with humans."

"I don't want to go!" she cried out, he frowned at Jaken when the toad had opened his beak to speak.

"I will visit often," he promised so she did not think he abandoned her. He never would abandon her, he didn't think he could abandon her and knew he'd find himself visiting from time to time to make certain his ward was safe. Entrusting her to Inuyasha was not a good idea, Inuyasha was too busy pining away from the strange miko who had disappeared down that well. Putting Rin in his care was not a good idea but Kaede had hopes that the added responsibility would make Inuyasha a little more distracted and take him away from where he was waiting by the dry well. Still, Sesshomaru did not like the idea of giving his Rin to the absentminded Inuyasha or that lecherous monk.

"Promise?" she asked quickly, he'd have sighed if it were in his nature then.

"Promise," he agreed. It felt so odd verbalizing his promise, he didn't like it and hoped to never verbalize another promise again. Quickly standing he was startled when Rin grabbed his pants.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked, her voice wobbled a little at her own request but he nodded his head slightly to answer her. He was not eager to part with his ward, one more night would be fine. Jaken scowled at the girl, but Ah-Un stayed near his little friend. Strange how Rin seemed vital for their little group, though Sesshomaru would have happily disposed of Jaken, but the toad had proven himself useful on occasion. Though his negligence where Rin was concern was most irritating to Sesshomaru, it was as if the toad did not care what happened to the person who made Tenseiga work. Following Rin for their last day together for a long time he watched as his ward braided more flower chains. Dark was swiftly approaching, Rin yawned. She asked to sleep next to him, he saw no problem with it as she curled up in his mokomoko, which curled protectively around her. The promise he had given Rin would be easy to keep, he could not leave her alone. He would be close to Rin.

* * *

><p><em>Turn around<em>, she pleaded as she watched him retreat. _Turn around and say I don't have to stay! Turn around and say I can go with you!_ She pleaded silently as she watched him walk to the forest. Inuyasha was holding her shoulder gently so she didn't tear after her lord who was leaving her here. Watching him leave she felt like crying, pleading, begging him to keep her but she didn't. He had promised to visit her soon, she would not cry.

"Come on kid," Inuyasha grumbled once Sesshomaru had disappeared into the forest. Tugging her gently Inuyasha led her to the village where she would be staying, but she turned to look over her shoulder for her lord.

"Hello Rin," she looked up at the woman with a giant boomerang, Rin shyly stepped behind Inuyasha since he made her feel safe. He looked the most like her lord. "You've been growing," the woman said comfortingly.

"Sango, don't scare her." Rin looked at Kohaku, she smiled shyly at him since she did know him. He had even traveled with her lord and her, and once he had saved her. Though he had also tried to kill her according to Sesshomaru. "Hi Rin."

"Hi Kohaku," she mumbled as she continued to hide behind Inuyasha. She did not like being the center of attention, being the center of attention was not good.

"Come Rin," she looked at the old miko who was the cause of all her pain at the moment then silently followed the woman. Once she was shown where she was to be sleeping but her new caretaker she thanked Kaede then said she would go to sleep. Crawling into the futon, which was not as soft or as warm as Sesshomaru's mokomoko she pretended to sleep until nightfall. Everyone else was sleeping soundly when Rin silently got to her feet then tiptoed out of the hut right past the sleeping Inuyasha into the night. The moment she was outside she ran for the tree line. She would find her lord! Running through the moonlit field she tried to find Sesshomaru again, quickly backtracking her way to their camp from the night before. Life with Sesshomaru had taught her how to track, hide, hunt, fish, and survive in the wilderness on her own.

She did not need any humans to help her!

Her lord protected her, her lord took care of her, and her lord cared about her. True he did not provide her with food or anything but he gave her warm clothing and safety and he cared about her. She would not live in a human village.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a gruff voice asked, she turned to look up at Inuyasha who, like her lord, liked to be high in the trees. Rin didn't answer her. "He's not here, kid. He left as he promised Kaede he'd do."

"No! He wouldn't leave me!" she shouted at Inuyasha, furious at him for saying what she knew was true. Even she could tell Sesshomaru wasn't here.

"What do you care kid? He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Inuyasha growled at her, she glared in retaliation. No one could possibly understand, how could stupid humans understand!?

"He's my lord!" Rin screamed, she knew Sesshomaru was right and that no one would understand why he let her stay with him. All that mattered was she knew, she knew he cared about her. He had brought her back to life twice! He had always saved her! He always protected her!

"He's not coming back Rin," Inuyasha snapped harshly at her. Then the tears which she had fought back by sheer will burst, the dam was broken and she wailed again. He promised he'd come back! She never noticed Inuyasha shifting on his feet uncomfortably as she curled up on the ground to cry.

All she wanted was to go home!

Home wasn't a place it was where she was loved, and Ah-Un, Jaken, and Sesshomaru loved her. No one had for a long time after her family was slaughtered, no one had cared what happened to a little girl whose parents and brothers hadn't been important to anyone but her. Then she had stumbled upon a monster, whose red eyes glared at her and fangs looked ready to eat her but he wasn't all that scary compared to humans. She had foraged for food for him, brought him water, stolen fish for him then took the beating as punishment from the people he claimed to be her guardians. Still she had stumbled to her monster with food, then he had asked about her! No one had ever asked about her! He had asked where her bruises had come from, she had been so happy that someone finally cared she had smiled at him. After that her world was better, she had a secret and someone who cared enough to ask about her. Then the wolves had come to rip her apart, but he had come back to revive her; not them, her. From then on she followed her lord to serve him however she could.

It was because he cared that she had followed him. Rin would never follow the heartless monster people claimed her lord to be. Every time he had left her he hadn't promised to come back, but he always came back for her. And this time he had promised to return, still she cried thinking Inuyasha might be right. Sesshomaru was not one to do something unless he helped from it, she knew this despite being a child.

"Ah hell, Rin stop crying!" Inuyasha pleaded then, she couldn't as she continued to let the tears fall. Inuyasha was beginning to look more and more distress at her tears as his ears fell flat against his head. "Please Rin!"

"But he won't come back!" she cried.

"I lied, of course Sesshomaru will come back for you!" Inuyasha said frantically as he tried to comfort her, Rin wanted her lord back. Inuyasha clumsily patted her back as he attempted to calm her.

"How do you know?" she asked in a shaky voice as the tears slowed.

"'Cause you're special Rin, I'm pretty sure you're the only human or living creature he likes." Inuyasha said solemnly, his ears twitched though and Rin guessed he was lying to her.

"I wanna go home." She hiccupped as she hugged Inuyasha, normally when she was crying or upset Ah-Un was the one to comfort her and she hugged the dragons' massive heads. Inuyasha was frozen for a moment before he slowly hugged her back.

"I know kid, I know." He murmured as he carried her back to the village. Rin looked back into the dark forest, please come back Lord Sesshomaru, she silently pleaded.

* * *

><p>Amber eyes watched as the hanyou carried off his Rin. The moment she had burst into tears it had taken all of his will power not to go rushing out of the trees where he hid, snatch her up and steal her away from those humans who had made her cry. His idiot half-brother had made her cry, and the insane urge to comfort Rin then rip Inuyasha apart, limb by limb had pulsed through him as vitally as his blood. How dare Inuyasha say he was not coming back! He had promised Rin he'd return, he would have to visit her soon so she did not think he wasn't returning. Rin losing faith in him was not an option he was going to tolerate, his Rin loved and adored him. Though he could not reciprocate her love he did care deeply for the girl.<p>

Silently he stole away into the night before Inuyasha caught his scent.

* * *

><p>His ears twitched when he heard the rustling of the trees. Looking back he scented the air, his arms full with the now sleeping human girl and looked for what was making his senses go nuts. There was the faint scent of Sesshomaru in the air, but they had camped here last night. Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling Sesshomaru was probably close by, he snarled at the thought. So long as they had Rin though Sesshomaru would be close, it was what he expected as he hurried back to the village.<p>

Until Rin returned to Sesshomaru his brother was going to be around, the knowledge displeased the hanyou. Still he set Rin back into her futon before Shippo, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, or Kohaku were aware of her attempted escape.

He looked at Rin while she slept, curiosity was killing him now.

Why was she so special? Why did Sesshomaru like _her_ and no one else? His brother did not like anyone, human or demon alike, but he seemed to be attached to Rin.


	2. Leaving to Wait

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Leaving to Wait**

He was late.

He was never late.

Something must be wrong. Lord Sesshomaru was late by about a year, he was never late, he also never broke his promises to her but he was late. It had been a full year since anyone had last seen her lord, and now she was worried. Sesshomaru was never late.

In the predawn morning Rin stood there waiting, like always, for him to appear from the misty forest line. He wasn't coming, he hadn't come for a year. Biting her lip she anxiously awaited her lord's arrival. He had to come, her mind insisted, he never broke his promises where she was concerned. So here she was like every morning awaiting the arrival of her lord so she could leave with him.

It had been eight years since Lord Sesshomaru had left Rin here with humans to learn about them. It had been five years since Kagome's return. It had been a year since her fifteenth birthday, a signal to the world she was a woman of child bearing age now. It had been two days since Kohaku's last proposal, which Rin had turned down, again. Worse, it had been a year since _anyone_ had seen Lord Sesshomaru. Nervously Rin waited in the dim predawn light hoping her lord would come as he had promised.

Last year Rin had been ready to tell everyone her decision, it had been the morning of her fifteenth birthday. She had been ready, carrying the fang her lord had given her and waiting in the clearing of the bone eaters well. The day had passed slowly for her, no sign of Lord Sesshomaru. Every day since Rin had come to sit here to wait for her lord to come. Every day he never showed.

Worry ate away at her, where was Lord Sesshomaru? Where could he have disappeared too? No one knew, no one seemed to really care. She had pleaded with Inuyasha to look into his brother's disappearance, he hadn't discovered any hints as to where Sesshomaru could've gone.

In fact it seemed no one knew where he had gone. It was as if one morning he had just vanished, which wasn't too strange considering he was Sesshomaru. But he had been gone too long now. Rin sat there nervously waiting for any sign of her lord to come so she could leave with him. Eight years ago she had decided she was leaving with him, last year was the first time she could've said she was eager to leave with him but he never shown. Pounding footsteps had her wanting to snarl, it was Kohaku. Rin never turned around to greet him as he ran up to stand beside her.

"He's not coming Rin," Kohaku said, again. He made it a point to point this out to her every morning, and every morning she ignored the pain the statement caused her.

"He will come."

"Rin, no one's seen him for a year. He's not coming," Kohaku argued, she ignored him. No one knew Lord Sesshomaru as well as she did and he was coming for her. He had promised. Kohaku growled in frustration when she ignored him. The morning was high and it was time to start her work about the village, her eyes scanned the tree line one last time, he wasn't there. Fetching water, cleaning, cooking, and tending to the mundane wounds of the villagers who walked into Kaede's hut were all a part of Rin's daily life now. It was all so dull in her mind, the past eight years had been unbelievably dull for her, nothing new ever happened here! This was why Rin missed traveling with her lord, life with Sesshomaru was at the very least different.

For everyone life seemed to be continuing while hers was frozen. Miroku and Sango's growing brood was adorable, though sadly their eldest son was turning out to be a lot like Miroku with his flirting. It was cute now but Rin foresaw future problems with his flirting. Inuyasha's life had gone back to normal the moment Kagome had returned and while Rin was happy for her friend she was secretly envious his life got to continue happily while hers' was sill frozen. Rin looked up when Kagome appeared holding her new daughter Aiko while her son Isamu ran in front of her laughing with joy. Rin envied them all, they're lives continued while hers was frozen waiting for Lord Sesshomaru. True she could just marry Kohaku and let her life move on but she didn't love Kohaku in that way, he was a good friend to her when he wasn't irritating her with marriage proposals. Sighing Rin repeated what she did yesterday.

The day passed quickly, quietly, and peacefully, Rin walked away out of sheer boredom to her flower field to escape everything. Sitting in her field of flowers Rin looked around at the lively spring world around her. Flowers bloomed, birds sang, bugs hummed, and life was continuing here. It may be the same every spring but it was also different, an involuntary smile tugged her lips as she stared at the world around her, it was so beautiful.

Pulling her sword from it's sheath Rin decided to care for the blade as Sesshomaru had taught her. It was his own fang he had given her and it was her most prized possession. Not only was it her prized possession but it was her main defense since Sesshomaru had taught her how to wield it. Rin could easily best Kohaku and Sango in a duel because her teacher had been Sesshomaru and he permitted her to strive for nothing less than perfection.

"I see your favorite spot hasn't changed," Rin smirked at the cheerful voice.

"Of course not, it is a peaceful spot," she informed the intruder who sat beside her. "How is kitsune training going, Shippo?"

"Same as always," Shippo shrugged. Rin smiled at her best friend in the village. Rin had been quick to take to Shippo, he was a full blooded demon and Rin trusted demons over humans always. She may be good friends with Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kohaku but Rin was best friends with Shippo. They had a lot of fun pulling pranks on Inuyasha and his friends, they also had a similar background. Both had watched their families being slaughtered, both had been unwanted orphans, and both had found people who'd love them unconditionally.

"You'll be the best kitsune ever, I believe it you." Rin said solemnly.

"Thanks, I take it as in he didn't come this morning either?" Shippo asked, Rin shook her head while keeping her eyes trained on the blade she was sharpening. "What if he's not coming?"

"He promised," Rin said firmly but even after a year her resolve in believing his promise was waning. It had been over a year since anyone had last seen him, Rin was worried now. Surely he wouldn't just disappear.

"I know he promised Rin but what if he isn't coming?" she shook her head, he had to come.

* * *

><p>Two more weeks had passed since her birthday and she couldn't wait anymore. Picking up the fang Sesshomaru had given her, packing a few bits of clothing and food and a canteen for water Rin decided she was ready to face the wilds again.<p>

She would find Lord Sesshomaru.

Her lord had promised her a choice when the day came and the day had long since passed. Rin would find him and follow him again, it was the choice she had decided on eight years ago. Quietly she tip toed past the sleeping children in Kaede's hut, slid by Inuyasha and Kagome who were sound asleep, gingerly stepped over old Kaede then hopped off the platform to rush into the night. She would be fine, Lord Sesshomaru had taught her to survive in the wilds, she always was a little wild thing so running into the forest wasn't scary to her. She made it to the bone eater's well when she looked at two forms casually waiting for her, her heart plummeted.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a gruff voice asked, Rin frowned at him.

"I'm going to find Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said in a clear voice while holding her chin up high. Inuyasha looked at his younger companion who shrugged.

"And what makes you think you can find him when none of us can?" Inuyasha demanded sharply, Rin smirked then. Of course _they_ couldn't find her lord, but _she_ could. Rin had always had a special talent for knowing where her lord was, and where to find him. Kami knew she had hunted him down often enough as a child, running to Sesshomaru was instinctive and it didn't matter where he was she could find him. All she needed was a starting point and then nothing could stop her.

"Of course you couldn't find him. No one can find him unless he wants to be found," Rin mused.

"And you think you can find him?" the younger finally demanded.

"Because Shippo, I can always find my lord. Even when he did not wish for me to find him." Rin said proudly, thinking of the first few weeks she had followed her lord. In the beginning he hadn't wanted her to follow him, he had flown far away, ran through forests and rivers, and even up a mountain so she'd stop following him but Rin had found him every time. Finally he had stopped ditching her and let her follow him as an equal, he had asked her later how she continued to find him and she had no answer then. Something about him always pulled at her.

"You're walking into danger Rin following him, stay and wait. He's bound to turn up at some point or another," Inuyasha suggested.

"No, something is wrong. He should've been here by now." Rin argued then walked past Inuyasha and Shippo towards the forest where she had last seen her lord leave two months before her fifteenth birthday.

"Rin, wait, I'll go with you," she turned to look at Shippo and Inuyasha who both looked disgruntled about her leaving. Rin didn't know what she was walking into and she would no risk her friend's life because she was looking for her lord. This was her decision, she'd go alone.

"No, I'll be fine all by myself," Rin said feeling this was a journey she'd have to make on her own. Turning Rin continued to walk into the forest, just breath, she ordered herself walking into the night. She heard him following her, sighing Rin knew she'd have to ditch Shippo for this was truly something she'd have to do on her own.

* * *

><p>"She comes," amber eyes snapped up onto his captor. "I told you she would come, and you never believed me."<p>

He didn't respond. A year ago he had been tracking a powerful daiyōkai, one who had attacked his lands and slaughtered his followers. Coming after the daiyōkai had proven more challenging than he expected, he had walked right into an ambush. Overwhelmed by sheer numbers he had been captured then held prisoner by this bitch, there was no escape for him since he was chained into a metal cell under a mountain. The last time he had seen the light of day had been a year ago, but as his brilliant amber eyes glared at his captor he knew he wasn't likely to see the light of day anytime soon.

"Nothing to say?" she cooed, he revealed nothing as she stood there taunting him. Silence was his weapon against this woman.

"My master will be so pleased to know she's coming," he snarled involuntarily at the bitch who chuckled at him. He'd have transformed but it was futile, even when he had transformed he couldn't break loose.

"I wonder if she tastes good?" the bitch pondered briefly, he snarled at the inuyōkai who held him captive. "You know that attitude will get you nowhere, now have a nice day. I have your Rin to collect now." The woman waved him off as she slammed the cell door shut and left him in darkness again.

No Rin, his mind screamed as he fought the chains again, snarling he transformed. The blast of energy did nothing but rebound on the battered walls of his cell. He lunged for the cell door but came up short. Damn them all to hell! Snapping his jaws at the door he felt nothing, nothing except rage and frustration.

This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been arrogant! None of this he snarled at the door again as he shrank down to his humanoid form. Calming his emotions he sat down again, they wouldn't kill Rin. They needed her. Rin had what they wanted, and he knew Rin wouldn't give it up without a fight. It was the reason he had entrusted it to her. Still it was irritating him being caged like this, Rin would not be protected. Damn the hanyou! He slammed his fist into the metal again for his temper was getting the best of him.

Entrusting Rin to Inuyasha hadn't been his ideal solution, Rin was special. Not just that she was the only person he liked but because she was different. He had made her different, Rin was special in ways none of them truly understood. Standing in his dark cell he stopped moving again. Rin would be fine, she would be fine; he internally repeated the thought over and over until he felt he could believe it. His Rin had never been weak, she would be fine and if anyone could find him it'd be Rin. Looking about his cell he almost laughed with the knowledge Rin would find him. The child had an extraordinary talent of finding him even when he didn't want to be found.

The start of their relationship was proof of that in his mind. The child would not leave him alone no matter where he went. Thinking back on the memories was most humorous but he scowled at the door in frustration as the humor died quickly within him. He would escape, then he'd kill all who had captured him and if Rin was hurt they'd all die slow deaths.

* * *

><p>Red eyes flicked upwards when the silver haired female inuyōkai walked in.<p>

"She has left the village according to our human agent."

"Good, take whoever and however many yōkai you need and capture her."

"Yes Master," she said quietly.

"Remember, bring her to me, alive." He ordered, the silver head bowed to him before she turned around to gracefully out of the room. Her silver head popped back into the door way though.

"What about Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Let him suffer knowing we have his human for a little longer." He shrugged carelessly as the girl left him. The girl was the key to using Lord Sesshomaru's swords. She had to be.


	3. Memories to Forget

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Memories to Forget**

Sitting alone in his cell he glared irritated at the ceiling. Irritated because he was trapped, furious because the one thing that mattered to him was walking out of safety to no doubt look for him, and sentimental at the same time. Rin always followed him, it had taken persuasion to get her to stop following him, the first time he had visited Inuyasha's village to visit Rin she had followed him into the woods. He had returned her three times before she stayed in the village, crying.

The most annoying time when Rin had followed him was those first few weeks…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eight Years Earlier…<em>**

He swore he was developing an eye twitch as the girl tried to stealthily follow him. She was good at being silent, he was relatively certain she was a mute, but her smell! It was burning his sensitive nose! The dried blood, very old blood (a year old, at most his mind decided), her recent blood, death, and the overwhelming stench of wolves clung to her to the point it was making his nose twitch with discomfort. Perhaps he could lure her to a human village…

He glanced behind him to see her dive into a bush as if that would hide her from his keen eye, and more impossibly his nose. Why did she follow him!? He detested humans, all of them; they were no better than worms. So why did he not just kill the girl? He had achieved his test and revived her with Tenseiga, proving even he could wield the sword. And the girl's first reaction should've been to run away, run back to her human village for what minimal protection that would provide her with. But she didn't leave. What was wrong with this human? She should be cowering in fear from him, not following him.

Still he did not discourage her from following him as they wandered on through the forest, he was certain the girl would grow bored and leave him. Though she had been following him for a week and he had been traveling at a pace slow enough to allow her to do so. This was much to Jaken's frustration of course. The kappa had tried, and tried, and tried to scare the girl away but it never seemed to work. The girl would hide from Jaken, and to Jaken's weak senses she was gone but he knew better. As did the dragon, both heads seemed to watch the girl with the utmost interest. Not that he cared about the girl, but he had made it a point leave her a few birds and rabbits to eat, even went so far as to travel near a brook so she could have water. Though he did his best to ignore the girl she wasn't leaving.

He wanted her to leave, just leave him. A few times he had been tempted to transform just to scare her off, but it would be a waste to transform for a mere human. And though he knew it was impossible he was trying to will her to leave, it wasn't working. The human was still following him a week after he had revived her. But gods above, he couldn't take it anymore!

The child stank beyond that of decaying body! It was finally getting to him. That night he flew off to the nearest human village, and though they did not have anything he particularly desired he grabbed what he needed for the child. He would return to his home to commission her a proper outfit but for now…this would have to do. If he had to go one more day smelling that god-awful stench he just might kill someone. He would not kill the girl, what would be the point in that? But he could not continue to travel with the child smelling as she did. Returning to where the girl slept, shivering, he left the supplies. She was a human and would understand what he was asking of her. The chattering of her teeth had him turning around again, he couldn't stand that noise! Stealing away to the human village he stealthily stole a blanket.

When had his life resorted to this? The question swirled in his mind as he stalked back to the child. When had he the Might Lord Sesshomaru lost not just his left arm but his dignity as well? Why was he taking care of the girl in the first place? She was just a human! He stopped, was she a human? Peeking down at the girl who was curled up resting soundly in the roots of a tree he pondered this for a long moment. Was this girl really nothing more than a human girl? He nose reluctantly scented the air; he had been holding his breath because of her stench.

She smelled human enough, he could smell her blood and it wasn't that of a yōkai or one of Naraku's incarnations. Tilting his head he pondered this for a long moment. Was she something Naraku had created to destroy him? He wouldn't put it past the hanyou to do something like that. The girl's teeth began chattering again, he winced at the sound then draped the stolen blanket over her. Perhaps he would figure out her purpose tomorrow. Before he left her in a village that is, he would not stand to have a human girl in his care, he detested her kind. Her kind detested him.

So why was he sitting under a giant oak tree across from the child, who's scent was torturing his nose? Not because he cared he assured himself. Caring for things was beneath him. But still, here he was keeping vigil for a human. Perhaps Inuyasha had managed to land a blow on his head, then again…

All that mattered to him was she made Tenseiga work. Perhaps he would figure out why Tenseiga worked for her when he had been unable to get it to work in the past two hundred and fifty years. His father had given him something useless, but for the first time ever it had pulsed to life. And for a human girl no less. The night passed by slowly for him, he couldn't compel himself to leave the child alone as she restlessly tossed and turned. His nose hated him though; it was twitching from her stench. Come the morning he would instruct the girl that if she was to travel with him then she would have to bathe. He could not stand another week of that stench! The girl opened her eyes, looked around then looked at him. He saw all the adoration in the world in her eyes as she sat up and smiled at him. Internally he cursed her for she was his enemy, externally he remained impassive as she looked at him. A human girl had been the reason for his father's death, a human girl was the reason his father had left his lands and responsibilities. A human girl was what took his father away from him. He hated humans. But something in him did not hate _this_ human. His nose did at the moment but he did not hate this girl.

"You are to bathe, and change if you are to continue to follow me." He instructed, the girl nodded then gathered what he had stolen for her and hurried off. She was back three seconds later soaking wet, in a new kimono, and still stinking of death, blood and wolves. Sighing internally he decided he'd actually need to teach her how to clean herself. Getting up he explained each bottle he had stolen for her and instructed her to use them, the girl slouched as she stomped off to the creek again. The bath took some time, it took about three tries before she stopped smelling of wolves, blood and death. Much to his shock he felt like a parent scolding his pup as he pointed for her to turn around and return to the creek. She never complained, just turned around and stomped dramatically off to the creek again. He was clearly going to have to give the girl incentive for bathing; she obviously did not like it for she kept running out of the water half washed. Teeth chattering away too, perhaps he'd travel by hot springs more often for her.

Getting her to eat wasn't much of a problem, the child was clearly famished. She knew how to start her own fires to cook with and knew how to fish, but until she was stronger he knew he'd be providing her a few meals. To Sesshomaru's dismay the girl seemed attached to him, the rustling of bushes had had her leaping onto his mokomoko, hugging the pelt and clinging for dear life. It had taken a lot of prying to get her off his tail. Jaken scolded the girl mercilessly, but the child seemed to ignore him much as Sesshomaru did. The dragon was a different story, if the girl was not on his heel she was with the dragon. She clearly did not fear yōkai, he thought gloomily.

But Rin turned out to be the key to everything.

* * *

><p>His eyes snapped open from old memories when his cell door opened to the present. Amber coldly stared into bloody red eyes.<p>

"The mighty Lord Sesshomaru here, in my prisons," the daiyōkai chuckled with cold humor while Sesshomaru decided to ignore the insect.

"Tell me, how does one get your swords to work?" the demon asked, Sesshomaru merely leaned against the wall of his cell out of boredom. One did not get Tenseiga or Bakusaiga to work because they wanted to work, even he knew this. Tenseiga had never really sung or worked for him aside from saving Rin, or when Rin was in danger that seemed to be the only times the sword worked. Bakusaiga on the other hand was tied more tightly to Rin than Tenseiga. Baksuaiga was more dangerous too, but it's barrier rejected all who were not him or Rin. Rin being able to handle the blade was a complete accident but she could pick it up where others couldn't, Jaken had nearly died picking up the sword once.

"Still not talking," the demon snarled, Sesshomaru thought of how many ways he'd like to kill his captors. They'd all suffer, and die slowly and if any of them had hurt Rin in the slightest way… a cold smile tugged his lips for he would give them the slowest, most painful death he could.

"Doesn't matter, I'm certain the girl will know how the swords work and once they do I will be the greatest demon after I kill you and claim the spoils." Now Sesshomaru laughed, he so rarely laughed but this situation was humorous to him.

"You needed a trap to capture me, you employed others to do your dirty work, and now you think you can actually kill this Sesshomaru when you did not even capture me? You are pathetic, and when I get out of here I will kill you," he mused darkly and had the pleasure of watching his captor flinch from the venom dripping in his voice. True all of his abilities were sealed because of the chains binding him to his cell but when he escaped there would be no escaping his wrath. "You are a fool."

"I'm not scared of you," the demon said firmly. Sesshomaru sensed this was more to reassure himself rather than to convince his prisoner.

"You are, and you're dead. You just don't know it yet." Sesshomaru snarled as the door to his cell shut. A cold smile spread across his lips, the fool had sealed his own fate. He just didn't know it yet. Sesshomaru began examining his cell for an escape, again. He'd save Rin, but until then Rin would be fighting tooth and nail for her life. He smirked, his captors were underestimating his human.

They were going to be in for one hell of a fight, and when he escaped…

* * *

><p>Amber eyes watched her opponent set up camp. The human bitch would not be a challenge. Nothing could be a challenge to her when she was an inu daiyōkai, all she needed to do was capture this little human. How hard could that be?<p>

* * *

><p>Her fingers were creeping to the handle of her lord's fang on her hip. Something, or more likely someone was watching her and it wasn't Shippo since Rin knew Shippo had returned to the village after she had ditched him. Her fingers gripped the fang as she looked around at the forest around her. Instinct took her over just then. The fang was unsheathed just as a silver blur came flying out of the forest straight for her.<p> 


	4. Dying to Live

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Dying to Live**

She side stepped her opponent, turned to look at a very angry silver woman who's amber eyes were ablaze with hatred. The inuyōkai rushed Rin again, she fell into her fighting stance, both her hands holding the hilt of the fang her lord had given her. Slashing upwards Rin deflected the dagger claws which had come slashing down at her throat, there was the sound of blood gushing and a little bit trickled on Rin's cheek as she held the inuyōkai's claws on the fang. Claws raked down her upper arm, Rin cried out in pain as the demoness smiled.

"You're coming with me," the she-demon hissed, Rin shoved as much of her strength upward as she could throwing the inuyōkai off balance. Rushing the demoness Rin skewered the woman with the fang through the heart. Standing there brown glared at gold, both women just stood there, one dying the other in shock. For all her training Rin had never actually killed another living being.

"Either way, my master will have you," the demoness gurgled out as blood trickled from her lips then her body went limp. Rin pulled out the sword, winced as she moved her arm then looked at the tattered sleeve. Blood was trickling down her arm, cleaning the fang's blade quickly Rin ripped off the sleeve of her kimono then assessed the damage. The wound was already turning green and festering as she tried to apply a salve to it, but her world was dimming quickly. All she managed to do was stagger away from her little camp before collapsing near the river.

Her body began feeling hot, it also felt unusually heavy. She fought to keep her eyes open but even that was becoming a challenge. To Rin it felt like her first death, the pain, the aching, the sorrow she was feeling knowing she'd die alone. This time it was different, Rin hadn't been running towards her lord, she had been stumbling after him vainly trying to find him. Finally her eyes wouldn't stay open any longer, surrendering to the blackness and memories her eyes closed. It had been so long since she had rested or felt safe, ever since Sesshomaru had left her at the village. If she was to die today she'd be happy to have died looking for her lord.

* * *

><p>Rin was in love, yes she was. It wasn't the kind of love grown-ups talked about but she was in love. His name was Lord Sesshomaru, he didn't hurt her and he was taking care of her. Even if he did make her take a bath…she frowned at the memory. The water had been freezing, and she didn't want a bath! But he had made her continue taking bathes after she was clean; she had gotten wet so she was clean. It was clear to her he did not like being touched. Once the squeaky toad thing had scared her so bad she had leapt to her lord grabbing the only thing she could, the fur which wrapped around his shoulder and trailed behind him like a tail. It was clear that had startled him when he had jumped as if jolted by something, then glared at her but gently pried her off of him without scolding her or hitting her. Rin did not like the green toad but decided to ignore him just as her lord was.<p>

One morning though she had woken up alone, not panicking she got up to relieve herself then find some breakfast. Foraging was something she was good at, looking for her breakfast she didn't notice it. At least not immediately, the laughing stopped her small form in its tracks as fear quickly had her shaking.

"Look at what we have here fellas, a little brat." A menacing voice mused darkly, Rin bit her bottom lip and tried to fight the fear consuming her. Humans were scary, bandits though…bandits were terrifying and he sounded like a bandit.

"Ah, just a puny one, let's have some fun with her boss." A different voice sneered, her little heart pounded away in her chest. Lord Sesshomaru! She screamed internally.

"Let's, bring her here!" a third voice commanded, when giant hands grabbed her, an earth shattering scream erupted from her.

"_**LORD SESSHOMARU!**_" she screamed, the men were shocked briefly and froze in their tracks before one grabbed her and clasped his hand onto her mouth.

"Now why'd you call for a human hating demon?" a dark voice slurred, Rin struggled vainly against the man, fear was consuming her. Then her lord appeared! His amber eyes were no longer amber but rather red, the men stopped. He looked mad Rin thought.

"Close your eyes," he ordered, she did and though their screams filled the air she was safely retrieved by her lord then carried away. When they reached his dragon he set her on the ground, it was now she realized her lord only had one arm. Though he was injured when she had found him she hadn't realized he had lost his left arm. Rin stared at the loose hanging sleeve. Gently she tugged the sleeve, he looked down at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What happened?" Rin asked, her voice ragged from lack of use over the years and her speech was uncertain when she spoke. Amber met brown as they both stared at one another with mutual shock, the elder because the child had been a mute and the child because his arm was missing.

"I was arrogant," her lord answered in his smooth baritone voice. Rin wondered what that meant but didn't question him. She guessed even grown-ups had things they didn't want to talk about.

"Oh," she mumbled as she touched the empty silk sleeve again. Sesshomaru's amber eyes watched her as her child fingers played with the hem of his sleeve.

"What is your name girl?" he asked.

"My papa called me Rin!" she exclaimed, and for the first time ever it didn't hurt to talk about her papa. Smiling up at her lord he stared down at her with an expressionless mask.

"Why do you follow me, Rin?" he said her name carefully as if he were savoring some new taste.

"Because…" she trailed off when her voice cracked. Peeking up at the amber eyes watching her she decided to admit what she had figured out during the two weeks she had followed him. "I love you," she mumbled honestly. There was no response, there was no reply of 'I-love-you-too' though she hadn't expected one, but she sensed a bit of shock then acceptance.

"Follow me if you so choose, Rin." He said coldly.

"What is your dragon's name?" she asked as she walked up to the great beast her brothers had told her stories about, they all had wanted to tame a dragon. They would love this one! He had two heads and everything! Reaching up she gently patted one of the head's muzzles, marveling at how smooth those rough scales appeared.

"He does not have one." Sesshomaru replied emotionlessly.

"May I name him?" she asked excitedly while her lord merely looked…bored.

"Do as you please." He muttered as he turned to walk away from her and the two headed dragon.

"A and Un, A-Un for short," she decided as she clambered up onto the dragon. The beast tolerated her well enough. Rin scratched the two heads and to her delight there came a rumble of pleasure from the beast. She sat on the saddle already on the animal and was happy when it followed her lord without her prompting, she did not want to be left behind by her lord.

"Wait for me, my lord!" Sesshomaru did not stop or wait as he continued to walk into the forest. Rin watched as the toad thing tripped after them with his strange staff. Rin wondered what he was, he was so odd looking. Bulging yellow eyes, pasty green skin, and a beak for a mouth; all the while still looking rather toadish.

"Get off of the dragon girl! Only my lord rides the dragon," the toad shrieked as he caught up to them. Something large and brown came smashing down on him then, Rin assumed it was the tail of the beast.

"Jaken, leave her." Sesshomaru ordered, though it was apparent the toad had a few other things to say. Rin just smiled in delight as she combed her fingers through the dragon's mane. Her brothers would be so jealous of her if… she sighed. If.

Her dark gaze looked back to the silver figure the dragon trailed after. He was her guardian now, perhaps her mother had sent him to watch over her since they could not. Rin smiled at the thought, she wasn't unloved or unwanted any more as she joined into her lord's little group.

* * *

><p>Groaning in pain Rin cracked her eyes open to the forest surrounding her, the running river was near her. Her body was stiff, sore, and achy. Carefully she turned her head to look at her ragged arm, it was wrapped. How? Slowly Rin sat up, she should be dead by now with the inuyōkai poison infecting these wounds. The rustling of the bushes had Rin looking up as a small child appeared. Amber eyes widened as the bundle the child was holding fell to the ground then they bolted into a bush. Something about this felt familiar to Rin, she decided to smile instead of snarl at the child.<p>

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," Rin assured the large amber eyes watching her from the bush. "Did you do this?"

"Hn."

"Thank you," Rin decided to take 'hn' as yes. It was how she normally took the response. "I'm Rin, what's your name?"

"Takehiko," the child supplied.

"Nice to meet you Takehiko," Rin smiled as she slowly approached the bush where the child was hiding, he growled lightly but she paid it no heed. "How old are you Takehiko?" no answer.

"Why did you help me?" Rin asked.

"You have his fang," the pup supplied, Rin saw the amber eyes flick towards Lord Sesshomaru's fang then back at her.

"Yes I do."

"You can use it," the child stated firmly.

"Yes, my lord taught me how to use the fang."

"Papa said Lord Sesshomaru had a special human, are you her?" the pup's inquiring amber eyes bore into her, Rin sighed.

"I'm not specail but I follow Lord Sesshomaru," she amended. Special had never been something she equated to herself. Perhaps an exception or annoyance for her lord but he always seemed to tolerate her well enough, Rin smiled at the pup again. "Do you know Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No."

"Why don't you come out of the bush and we have a nice talk over some fish?" Rin suggested, the pup reluctantly crawled out of the bush to look up at her. Silver hair, elven ears, blue strips on his cheeks and a serious face, Rin wondered if this was an inuyōkai thing.

"You aren't going to yell at me?" the pup asked cautiously.

"Why would I do such a silly thing, you're nothing more than a pup."

"You're a human, human's don't like yōkai."

"Well, I have a secret. I like yōkai better than humans, now come on," she offered the pup her hand and he tentatively took it.

"You don't like humans?" he asked.

"Not all that much, there are a few I tolerate," she mused since she had never really liked people after her family's massacre but it wasn't something a pup needed to know.

"Are you looking for Lord Sesshomaru?" the pup asked.

"Yes I am, do you know where he went?" Rin probed as she prepared a fire for cooking. They'd need a good fire going for cooking as she did have fish she had caught before the woman had attacked. Looking around the camp she was shocked to see there was no fish, ignoring this problem she was quick to gather some edible mushrooms.

"No, papa left with him."

"Who was your father?"

"Ayumu," Takehiko chirped up as Rin impaled the some fungus for cooking.

"I've met him, I believe he's Lord Sesshomaru's adviser."

"Yep, one day I'm going to be an adviser!" Takehiko declared proudly, Rin smirked at him but more out of amusement than anything.

"So where did they go?" Rin inquired.

"I don't know, there was a demon in the north making trouble his name was Nori and they went to go take care of it." Takehiko informed her when she handed him a mushroom.

"This Nori, do you know where he is?" Rin inquired.

"North, I've been following you for a week now and you've been heading north. Why are you going north?" Takehiko asked with wide curious eyes, Rin looked to the north.

"I don't know, going north felt right," she muttered, she'd find her lord. It was just a matter of patience and persistence and going north felt right. There was something in Rin which always pulled her towards Sesshomaru, even when she had been little she could find him. To everyone she had tried to explain that to it had sounded weird, to her it made sense. Rin always followed Lord Sesshomaru.

"Can I come with you?" Rin's dark brown eyes snapped back onto the pup sitting in front of her.

"What?"

"I'm looking for my papa and you're looking for Lord Sesshomaru can we look together? I can protect you!" he instantly claimed, Rin stiffled the urge to laugh as he jumped at the rustling of a bush behind them.

"Sure, you can come but if I tell you to hide you hide." She decided that was fair enough for the pup since she could not leave an innocent child alone in the woods. The wind rustled the trees, the pup was in her lap clinging to her shaking with fear, Rin stroked his silver head as she sat there. Yep, lots of protection here, she mused.

"How long was I asleep?" Rin asked.

"Three days, I though you died! But the fang seemed to heal you," the pup yawned then fell asleep. Smiling at the pup Rin stretched out for some sleep that night. They'd have a long day heading north, she had a feeling that was where Sesshomaru was.

* * *

><p><strong>Takehiko- Male; means 'bamboo prince'<strong>


	5. Lost to Find

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Lost to Find**

If Rin had been a talkative child when traveling with Sesshomaru then she had nothing on Takehiko, the child could _talk!_ He was adorable but she worried about him suffocating, when did he breathe!? He was also curious, she'd have been annoyed except she didn't mind his questions for she was certain she had asked the same questions to Lord Sesshomaru when she had been a child. Takehiko liked holding her hand, he liked playing with her fingers which fascinated him since there were no claws on them, her hair also captivated him since it 'smelled nice' according to him, and her teeth also proved to intrigue him since she did not have any fangs like the inuyōkai he knew. Apparently he had never been close to a human before, he didn't like humans but he liked Rin. In fact he said he could see why Lord Sesshomaru liked her too, not that Rin really understood that as they walked through the forest.

Takehiko was adorable, he was also good company and good hunter if it was rabbits and he didn't devour them after catching them. To Rin it was disgusting to eat things raw, but after having traveled with Lord Sesshomaru she understood inuyōkai were different. His true form was a big puppy, his paws were something he tripped over, and he was roughly the size of a horse and still growing. He'd be huge when he was all grown up, if his paws were anything to judge.

"Rin?" he asked as he walked with her.

"Yes," she replied for the umpteenth time that day.

"Are we going to find my father?"

"I hope so."

"Are you going to mate Lord Sesshomaru?" the next question had her freezing in her tracks. Mate? Spending most of her time with Lord Sesshomaru she had learned a great many things about inuyōkai, one they didn't marry, they mated. Two he would never marry a human. Three he had no love for Rin in that way.

"That is entirely up to him," Rin finally answered as they continued northward.

"Does he love you?" If Rin had been a child she'd have shouted yes to anyone who had asked the question. But now she wasn't so certain, Sesshomaru was not exactly the type to share his feelings. All Rin knew for certain was that he cared deeply for her; it was all she was certain of. He had brought her back from death twice and if he hadn't cared he'd have never done that.

"I don't know," large amber eyes stared up at her with curiosity.

"But—"

"I don't know because Lord Sesshomaru does not love many things, he cares about me but that's all I know for certain." She hoped the pup would leave the topic alone but he didn't as he slipped his hand into hers'.

"Papa says you must be special to Lord Sesshomaru," Takehiko persisted.

"I am," Rin agreed, of that she was certain.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Rin admitted. She had been a child when Lord Sesshomaru had taken her in, he had saved her countless times and even threatened Jaken with a few unsavory deaths if anything were to happen to her. It wasn't a secret Rin was special, all of Sesshomaru's enemies figured that out at some point or another but only twice had enemies managed to use her against Sesshomaru. Naraku who had kidnapped her several times and tried to kill her many other times through his spectors, incarnations or puppets had figured out she was a weakness of Sesshomaru's. Then Setsuna no Takemaru had figured out she was Sesshomaru's weakness and tried to kill her. Every time something like that had been happening to her she believed, knew and even screamed for Lord Sesshomaru to save her. It was the only command she ever gave him, and it always came in the form of a scream for him. He came running every time.

"He must love you," Takehiko concluded. Rin smiled softly but didn't respond as they walked together towards the north where the pull for Sesshomaru was the strongest for her. The pup continued to babble away, his mother had died in child birth bearing his little sister who died in birth too, his father was his only family, and no one knew what happened to his father or Lord Sesshomaru. It was apparent the child had it rough since he had run away from the shiro to look for his father. Apparently being the runt was not a good thing in the inuyōkai world.

To Rin this all had a sense of déjà vu of her childhood. She wondered how Lord Sesshomaru had tolerated her if she was half as questioning as this pup. Lord Sesshomaru was not the most tolerating creature she knew, but after her childhood she'd give him some more credit. Takehiko was everywhere as he climbed on her to look around her, leapt into the trees, perched himself on boulders, and even fighting water when they had had to cross a creek. But he was loveable and a giant puppy to her. She wondered if Sesshomaru had been like this when he had been a pup, all paws, no coordination and curious. Yeah, she could see it, and it made her smile.

"Rin?"

"Yes," Rin asked as she pulled the fang from her hip to clean it again as they rested for the night.

"How did you meet Lord Sesshomaru?" Takehiko yawned out as he curled up by her hip, Rin looked down at the pup.

"I found him, he was not pleased when I had found him." Rin smiled at the old memory, he had been furious for anyone, especially a human to see him when he was weak and injured.

"Was he always so…grumpy?" the pup asked his large amber eyes curious.

"A little more so then than he is now. Lord Sesshomaru is not the happiest creature around. He growled at me when we first met," Rin chuckled as she sheathed the blade. He had ignored her, told her to mind her own business and snarled at her but he hadn't hurt her.

"Papa says he's not so angry when he's with you," the pup informed her, she brushed his silver hair away.

"I don't know if I'd go so far as to say that," Rin mumbled softly while her fingers played with the silky silver hair. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't always so standoffish when he was with her but they had known each other for most of Rin's life. He was her protector, her savior, her friend, her guardian, her caretaker, her anything really.

"Papa said it so it must be true!" Takehiko insisted, Rin merely smiled sadly.

"Lord Sesshomaru is a strong inu daiyōkai who does not need a human to be happy." Rin believed that full heartedly since he never needed anyone. Her lord relied on himself, he did not need her but he did not seem to mind having her around all the time. Rin needed Sesshomaru, she needed him in ways no one seemed to comprehend or understand. Not even Inuyasha who had such a devoted love to Kagome could understand her need for Sesshomaru. There was nothing romantic, there was nothing sad and there was nothing painful about her needing Sesshomaru but she needed him all the same. All because she loved him. Takehiko yawned then fell asleep while Rin rested against the tree staring out at the forest. She loved Sesshomaru, she missed him, and she needed him. She didn't care if he didn't love her, she didn't care if he didn't miss her and she didn't care if he didn't need her so long as he let her stay with him.

It was because she loved him that she didn't need him to love her.

* * *

><p>"She killed my best asset," a dark voice growled to him. Sesshomaru didn't bother to look at his captor, he had a plan and it would work if he could gage the strength of one chain link. After all a chain was only as strong as it's weakest link. All he needed was patience as he worked on breaking the chain, once he had broken the chain he'd be free.<p>

"Are you even listening mutt!?" his captor lashed out, Sesshomaru ignored him. Growling in frustration his captor left him be but Sesshomaru had a plan formulating in his head.

Rin would have to take care of herself until he got to her. She'd do just fine, he had no doubt of that since she was a fighter. The little human girl who had stumbled onto him was stubborn, strong willed, loving, caring, kind, had an endurance he did not, and was a fighter when she was on a mission. He had seen the girl take on three of the village boys for insulting his honor. It had been unexpected by everyone standing there but Rin had launched herself at the boys screaming, swinging and fighting. They had limped away while Rin stood there furious. If he hadn't known better he'd have thought Rin to be an inuyōkai pup rather than a human.

No one had expected it, least of all him but Rin was a hellcat when mad. Strange how all of Jaken's belittling and arguing and scolding hadn't made her mad but rather some human pups who had called him a coward. Oh yes, Rin had been hell on wheels. Fighting was something she excelled at, according to Inuyasha that had clearly come from being around him for too long. Kaede had been merciless in her lecture to him that time, how could he think to teach a human girl to fight! Honestly he hadn't, he had had plans to start those lessons when she was older.

Sesshomaru pitied the fool who underestimated Rin.

Hell hath no fury like a woman, he had discovered the truth in the statement when he had met Rin. Teaching her to fight had been more out of necessity and common sense than anything; if she resumed traveling with him he did not want a weak feeble human to protect. Rin would protect herself. He would not tolerate less from her and Rin strove to please him, because she loved him.

Working quickly he began to assess the chains which bound him to the cell. They were of good craftsmanship but they were not done by a master. There were minute imperfections which he could use to his advantage. Though these chains stole his demon abilities they did not steal his demon senses or strength, he'd just have to use those to his advantage until he got to Rin.

* * *

><p>The bitch would pay for killing his best servant, but only after he had the answers he needed. Rin was the key to Sesshomaru, and more importantly to Sesshomaru's swords. Once he had the needed answers he'd wield the Bakusaiga, Tenseiga, and the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's fang which the girl carried. The three swords were his key to absolute power over humans and yōkai alike. He would rule over the world, but first he needed the Bakusaiga. A sword which none could oppose.<p>

After he had the answers he desired…

The girl would die for killing that which was most precious to him and he'd make Sesshomaru watch as he killed the bitch. Let Sesshomaru feel the pain of losing that which was most important, he decided. It might humble the dog. And if he was truly lucky it would crush the dog. Perhaps the loss of his precious human would make him realize he was not the god he fancied himself to be.

Rin would die for killing Sakura. She would die by his claws and only then would he be satisfied. Still he needed the human, much to his displeasure. The human had to be the key to using Lord Sesshomaru's swords, there was no other explanation to him. Fury boiled through him, Lord Sesshomaru would suffer for his sins.


	6. Nothing to Something

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Nothing to Something**

Takehiko had his arms wrapped around her neck as they trekked up the mountain. He was jabbering away like happy bird while Rin picked her way cautiously up the mountain with the pup. Rin just smiled as she walked up the mountain remembering her own childhood with Lord Sesshomaru. She had probably been able of talking his ears off then.

"Do you know how to fight?" Takehiko demanded as they walked up the mountain.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru taught me after I got into my first fight ever." Rin chuckled at the memory. She had never been in a real fight and roughhousing with brothers didn't count as fighting, but she had truly kicked ass that day. No one, not even she, had expected the hell cat she was when she had attacked those boys who had dared to call her lord a coward.

"My papa's going to teach me to fight when I get bigger!" Takehiko declared, Rin chuckled.

"I'm sure he is, but if you don't know how to fight why are you my protection?" Rin teased and felt the inuyōkai pup turn red.

"'Cause I'm going to be strong like Sesshomaru one day!" he declared.

"I don't doubt that," Rin huffed out as she continued her hike up the mountain.

"Papa says you were real little when Lord Sesshomaru took you in, why?" Takehiko demanded as he squirmed, Rin just sighed as she bounced the pup back up her back so she didn't drop him.

"I was a pup like you, though for humans pups are called children."

"Ooooh, why'd he take you in?"

"Because I followed him," Rin said happily as she continued her trek up the mountain.

"Really?"

"Yep, he never told me to get lost so I followed him." In truth he hadn't said anything until he lectured her on bathing, she would be bathing at least three times a week and when she had been a child she had hated it. Now she couldn't live without a bath at least five times a week, leave it to Lord Sesshomaru to make her like something she absolutely loathed.

"I wanna follow Lord Sesshomaru too!" Takehiko demanded as he hung onto her.

"I thought you wanted to serve Lord Sesshomaru," Rin countered with a slight smile as she walked upwards.

"It must be funner to follow him than to serve him, you don't serve him," Takehiko pointed out. Rin didn't bother to counter the pup as she walked on. Following Lord Sesshomaru was a lot of work, despite how she thought of it it had been a lot of work. Especially for an eight year old girl. But for her it had been simple since he was the creature who had saved her, he was the only one who had cared for her for a while and following him had made sense.

"Serving him is easier," she promised him.

"But following must be funner!" Takehiko argued. Rin just huffed out a sigh as she walked onwards. The pup continued chatting away as she walked up the mountain. How did he find the breath to talk so much? Carrying the pup, her lord's fang, and their few supplies along with her bow and arrows. Walking up the mountain was getting difficult as she carried Takehiko. But Lord Sesshomaru would never permit her to surrender when the going got tough. As a child he would always push her further, he would make her go to the limit and he would make her go farther. If she could take it then she could make it, and making it meant she could follow her lord. And Rin was following her lord no matter what! So taking this was only to prove to Lord Sesshomaru, when she got to him, would only prove she could follow him no matter what they were doing. Rin would be strong, Lord Sesshomaru would not tolerate her being weak again. Takehiko finally conked out, Rin smiled. He was cute, she continued up the mountain. She wondered if Lord Sesshomaru had been like this when he had been a pup.

* * *

><p>His plan was simple, he had found what he was looking for the weak link. Looking it over he smirked. He could escape, though it'd take some serious work to break it.<p>

* * *

><p>He was going to kill the bitch who had killed his bitch. Make no mistake about it, and he'd kill that annoying advisor's only pup. He had killed Ayumu for being annoying, now he'd kill the advisor's pup. But first he'd kill the bitch, nice and slow. Red eyes glared at the woman setting up the camp.<p>

But first he'd have some fun with her.

It'd torture the Might Lord Sesshomaru knowing his human was being hurt by him.

* * *

><p>Rin set the sleeping pup under the tree as she set up camp for them. Takehiko was out like a light, though Rin was far from exhausted. She was dead on her feet. Sitting under the tree with the pup after having started the fire to keep herself and the pup warm. Rin stretched out with Takehiko curling up by her. Deciding sleep was her best course of action Rin let her eyes flutter shut. Her ears stayed tuned to the outside world as she let dreams over take her.<p>

Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

Looking around the pitch black forest her arm wrapped around Takehiko while her fingers closed around the fang she was carrying. Something was wrong. Slowly sitting up Rin looked around the forest for what had awoken her.

There was nothing but darkness.

Then there was a set of gleaming red eyes, her heart just about stopped.

The only set of nightmarish red eyes which haunted her belonged to a very dead hanyou. Lord Sesshomaru had killed the spider, but now as she stared into the ghoulish eyes she wondered if evil really died. Slowly the spider emerged from the shadows.

"Hello Rin," a sick, deep voice said as she stared at evil incarnated.

"Naraku…" she whispered, her heart began racing as her mind began to also race.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha! I'm back! Though I never left...<br>**

**It's Thursday and just as I promised it's here!**

**I know it's short but it'll have to do for now, I haven't been thinking about this story recently so I'm getting back in the swing of it. And I'd rather give you short than complete and total bullshit. It might be an easy write but I'm not going to give you guys bullshit.**

**Enjoy Because I Love You! =)**

**There's more coming soon!**


	7. Nightmares to Dreams

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Nightmares to Dreams**

"Hello Rin," that deep sick voice said again, she just stared at the incarnation of her nightmares. The ones not plagued with bandits were haunted with Naraku or when Magatsuhi had stabbed her lord in an attempt to kill him. Her fingers enclosed around her lord's fang as her lips pulled back in a snarl. Being around Lord Sesshomaru in some way or another had given her some inuyōkai traits, she snarled when threatened.

"You're dead," she informed the incarnation.

"Are you certain Rin?" he purred out.

"Positive," she informed the incarnation as she slashed her fang across his body. It should've killed him, sliced him in two but true to Naraku's incarnations he simply pulled himself together. She took his time to pull himself together to snatch up Takehiko, then ran for the woods. Fighting a Naraku, even a fake would take more endurance than she had at the moment, her best option was to run. And with the cub in her custody hiding was her best option. She wasn't Lord Sesshomaru, she was Rin and she was human and she wasn't as superior as Sesshomaru.

"Rin?" the pup whined in her arms. She hid the pup in the knot of some roots, wide amber eyes stared at her as she set him down.

"Now you stay here, don't move until I come for you," Rin whispered to the pup.

"But!"

"Don't move, don't make a sound, and stay here. I'll be right back," she kissed his brow as she ran into the woods with her lord's fang in her hands she continued to run. Sliding behind a tree she stared out into the darkness, she was next to blind here. But she wasn't senseless, her ears tuned into the darkness, her nose started distinguishing the different scents around her. She looked around in the darkness as she waited. She heard the rustle of heavy footsteps on her left, she swung. Her sword struck her target.

"You're not Naraku," she whispered in her pursuer's ear before as she yanked her sword out of her pursuer and ran. Her pursuer growled, she smirked for she recognized the kind of growl he was using.

"You're an inuyōkai," Rin informed the darkness, "I'm guessing you're a shape shifter."

"You bitch," he snarled out in his own deep voice.

"Yep," she shouted into the darkness as she pulled herself up into a tree. She listened to the world of darkness around her, the heavy, staggering footsteps she waited.

"You know he's dead, I killed him," the voice shouted.

She said nothing knowing his tactic was to make her talk to reveal where she was hiding. Rin wasn't going to breath a word, she was going to wait for him to be where she wanted and then she was going to seriously maim the son of a bitch and get the answer of where Lord Sesshomaru was.

"He cried for you, Rin, he pleaded for me to leave you alone, and he begged for you to be free, and he screamed in pain," the voice shouted. Now she knew her lord was alive, she had seen Sesshomaru get stabbed in the heart with poisonous tentacles and he hadn't said a word. He would never say a word if he was to die, he'd fight until the end. Lord Sesshomaru would never beg, he'd never scream, and he'd never leave her alone. He'd have a plan for her, he was her lord after all.

"He begged for me to let you live, but I can't do that. See you're the key Rin, you're the key to everything. Everything I want and everything I do, you're the key!" the voice shouted from underneath her. She came crashing down on him as she stabbed her lord's fang into him. She didn't care about his key talk.

"I'm going to find Lord Sesshomaru," she hissed in his ear. "And when I do he'll kill you."

She pulled her sword from him as she ran again, he screamed in pain as she ran into the darkness. From the fact he had to shout for her she didn't think he had great sense smell. Running after Takehiko she snatched up the pup and ran for the cliff for the river. Putting her feet in front of each other she ignored the rocks digging into her feet she ran for the cliffs. Her feet finally ran on air as she plummeted towards the quiet river. Hitting the water she sank below the surface, the current dragged her and Takehiko down the river.

* * *

><p>Holding his arm he staggered to the cliff he held his shoulder as he looked down the cliff. The water rippled but even with his excellent vision he couldn't figure out where that bitch had gone. He glared down at the water. The bitch would have to come up for air eventually, she was only human after all and when she came up he'd hunt her down and rip her apart.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was working the chains over as he plotted his escape.<p>

When he got his claws on the bastard who had captured him and was hunting Rin he'd rip him apart. If he hurt Rin then he'd kill the bastard with Bakusaiga. It would be a slow, painful death; he'd see to it.

* * *

><p>Gasping for air she and the pup held onto a rock.<p>

"He was going to kill you!" the pup cried as he held onto her, she staggered out of the water.

"Lots have tried, none have succeeded." Which was true, Takemaru, Naraku, all of Naraku's incarnations, and even Kohaku at one point had tried to kill her. Lots had tried but none had succeeded. So far, and Lord Sesshomaru would not let her die.

"But he tried to kill you!" the pup sobbed as he clung to her, she just held the pup as she tried to catch her breath. Her lord's fang was sheathed as she tried to sit down with Takehiro.

"You can't leave me, you're all I got! I found papa's body, I don't wanna be alone." The pup mumbled in her chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," Rin promised as she held the pup. Whatever this was about it was probably bigger than she thought. But when she got to Sesshomaru he'd free her and kill whoever was after her.

"Promise you won't leave me?" Takehiro mumbled.

"I promise," Rin said softly as she stroked his silver hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>I've updated! All my other updates can be found in To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get lunch.<br>**

**To Guest, you're welcome and it's my genuine pleasure, I love this story.**

**Enjoy Because I Love You! =)**


	8. Sorrows to Happiness

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Sorrow to Happiness**

"Alright Takehiko, you're going to start telling me everything, and now." Rin said firmly once morning came and they were safe. Rin was wrapped in a damp cloth as her garments dried, she had pulled the material from the river, and at one point she knew it had been a part of her blanket but it was so tattered now it was of no use other than being used as a wrap.

"I'm sorry," the pup muttered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Rin assured the pup as she sat by the fire to ring out her, her sopping wet black tangled mass of hair. "But you're going to tell me everything that's happened since I need to know. I'm not mad Takehiko but I need to know since we appear to have a mad inuyōkai on our tails, well your tail my trail, and I'm apparently a key."

"You're not mad?" the pup looked at her with wide amber eyes.

"I never get mad, I get even," Rin informed the pup who smiled at her then. He crawled onto her lap as he pulled her arms around him.

"Papa says that's Lord Sesshomaru's moto," Takehiko giggled out as he played with her unclawed fingers.

"Well, it is and I learned it from my lord," Rin admitted. Getting mad was a waste of time, getting even was productive. "Now are you going to tell me _everything_ you know or do I have to pry it out of you?"

"Papa and Lord Sesshomaru were looking for a demon called Nori, he's from the north and he killed my father." Takehiko informed her honestly as he cuddled into her, she hugged him tightly to her as they sat in front of the fire. "I found papa's body a while back, no one in the shiro would take me in and so I went looking for Lord Sesshomaru, he let you follow him so I thought he'd let me follow him."

"I think he would let you follow him," Rin admitted. Though her lord wasn't likely to admit it she knew he hated those who hurt children and orphans, and even if he never said anything he'd protect the few he selected to take under his protection. Herself, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

"I don't wanna be alone," the pup whined as he dug his little claws into her arms.

"Well you're not, you've got me, and I'm not going anywhere and we find Lord Sesshomaru we'll have Sesshomaru too." Rin promised as they sat by the fire. Takehiko looked up at her with wide serious amber eyes.

"You're a lot like Lord Sesshomaru, nicer but a lot like him," the pup informed her which had her laughing. She was nothing like her lord, she wasn't brave, she wasn't strong, and she wasn't a protector. She was tough though, she was detirmined and she was persistent. It would take a lot more than falling off a cliff, a failed attempt to kill her, and a mad inuyōkai on her tail before she fell to her third and final death. And make no mistake, it would be her final death.

Her lord would not be able to bring her back a third time and she doubted he'd try. He had brought her back the first time as a test, something he had achieved because he willed it to be so. Not because he cared about her. Though he had grown to care for her. The second time he had brought her back from death was because she was an object of his, something which amused him and he didn't wish to lose. And he had admitted to her he had cared about her but not enough to die for her. Then he had warned her, her third death would be her final death and honestly she accepted that.

Her first death had been cruel, painful but it had been a means to an end from a horrible life with no love and only selfish hateful humans wanting to hurt her. Being ripped apart by those wolves had hurt her but in the end it had given her peace, even if she had only wanted to be with the silver monster she had saved. Her second death had been more peaceful, something she hadn't cared about since she had lived a happy life with her lord. Sesshomaru had let her be happy and for that she had been at peace with her second death. Though she hadn't wanted to die. But when her third and final death came she wouldn't fight it, it would be time. And she was at peace with the reality of the knowledge her third death was her final death. Something in her didn't mind knowing that since her third life had been a gift so she could be with her lord a bit longer, he cared about her, he protected her, and he may not have known it but she had known he had needed her. And when her third death came for her life she'd surrender to the inevitable, for she had loved her lord and was at peace.

"What happened?" Takehiko traced one of her old scars on her arm.

"I was killed by wolves, I was eight years old and a pup in human years." She answered as she pulled her arm out so the pup could examine her arm

"Were you scared when you died?" Takehiko asked.

"No, just sad," Rin admitted. Fearful of the pain which had been coming, but death hadn't ever scared her for it was an inevitable part of being human.

"Really?"

"The first time I died it was very painful, I was running for my lord for protection and though I didn't want to die then I didn't want to live life without my lord either. Death hurt that time, the teeth ripped me apart, but it was swift. My lord brought me back to life, I followed him from then on. I followed him to my second death, that death was just cold. I was snatched up by a hellhound, I died instantly, just like I was going to sleep. I don't remember dying," she admitted to the pup who stared at her scars from the wolves then. He rotated in her arms to look at her shoulder where a large bite mark scared her ivory skin.

"Did Lord Sesshomaru cry when you died?"

"No," she said firmly, no one had seen her lord mourn her or care about her death. Not anyone would be the wiser to his emotions since he expressed few.

"Do you love Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, and it's because I love him that I'm going to find him," Rin said firmly.

"Do you love me?"

"Yep, and I'll protect you with my life."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," she smiled at the pup as she hugged him. It was because she loved Lord Sesshomaru she was looking for him. Humans did incredible things because of love.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm falling asleep where I sit so I hope you like this, short but sweet.<br>**

**Tomorrow's updates:**

**-2 Chapters of To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor because I'm going to bed before I fall asleep where I am.**

**Sorry it's short, but there's more coming.**

**If you want my update list for the week go to 36 Weeks & Counting, Chapter 15.**

**That's all for now folks! Night! =)**

**Enjoy Because I Love You! =)**


	9. Imprisoned to Freedom

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Imprisoned to Freedom**

There was a metallic breaking snap which was music to his ears before his powers were unleashed. The wind swirled around him as he lunged at the door, his form became larger, stronger and sleeker as he broke into the hall.

"Kill him!" a guard shouted, he snarled. His lips pulled back to reveal a cruel smile of a dog before they attacked and then he sprang forward, his jaws snapped around the first guard and ripped him in half, now the poison dripped from Sesshomaru's jaws as she ran through the halls. Arrows, swords, and daggers all broke when the attacked him. He broke through the door then shrank back into his humanoid form. Light elongated from his claws as he slashed through the forces of inferior yōkai who dared to attack him. Mokomoko attacked as well, stabbing the inferior Nori's followers as he ran through the mountain into the forest.

Hold on Rin!

He was coming as his body lunged into it's true form and he barreled through the forest.

* * *

><p>Rin rolled her shoulder; it still hurt from having hit a few rocks but she was fine otherwise. Though she couldn't say the same for her clothing, it was well and tattered, though she was just grateful it still covered her body in a manner of speaking. Tying her lord's fang to her waist also help secure her clothing so it didn't fall open. Sadly she wasn't like her lord who's clothing regenerated with him, Rin swept her tangled mass of black hair up as she continued to wait for the pup; who was taking far longer than Kagome did to get ready.<p>

"Come on Takehiko, lets go! We're burning daylight!" Rin shouted impatiently when the pup appeared out of the bush holding a dead rabbit Rin just sigh. She had to remind herself that for as human as the kid appeared he was still a puppy at heart and easily sidetracked like any puppy and killing the rabbit to him wasn't sadistic it was instinct. Looking at the pup who looked at her with wide amber eyes she wondered what she was going to do with the pup.

"Is that breakfast?" Rin asked seriously; she could still eat and she'd rather eat it than it go to waste, poor thing. And it had been so cute too…

"We can eat it?" the pup looked at the rabbit he held in his claws then at her.

"Yes, why else would you have killed it?" Rin asked as she collected up the fire wood.

"It ran and I thought I should chase it," the pup informed her and Rin sighed again; but this time in exasperation rather than anything else as she started up a fire. Taking the rabbit from Takehiko was rather difficult because he didn't want to let it go, apparently he wanted to play with it and she did not. To get the rabbit she ended up throwing a stick on a whim and the pup tore after it. Rin giggled as she skinned the rabbit and prepared it for cooking when Takehiko reappeared with the stick she had thrown.

"Why'd you throw it?"

"Why'd you chase it?"

"'Cause you threw it," he informed her as he handed her the stick again.

"I was testing a whim," Rin answered. Though the times were few and rare there had been a time or two when Sesshomaru had been distracted he had chased after something so Rin had decided to see if it would work.

"Oh. It smells good!" Takehiko announced as he plopped down in her lap and lounged there like he was a king who deserved pampering. Rin just chuckled as she scratched his head, she heard him growling with delight and shook her head with her amusement. Takehiko was just so damn cute! They ate the rabbit, though she was pretty certain chewing was a foreign concept to Takehiko as he had all but inhaled the rabbit and then they got up to go find Sesshomaru.

The journey wasn't difficult, keeping Takehiko on track was. Damn that pup was fast and extremely easy to side track, but she found herself more amused with his antics than annoyed. No doubt she had done the same thing to her lord when she had traveled. Rin remembered lots of flowers, laughing, giggling, and playing as a child when she traveled with her lord but now she was seeing just how much work it had been on his part and Jaken's part. They really had done a good job taking care of her, and they had cared about her, but now she just saw how much trouble she had been. And it was all thanks to Takehiko she was seeing this as she chased after the pup again.

Damn rabbits!

"Takehiko?" Rin called out when her human ears could no longer hear him. "Takehiko?" Rin cried out again. There was nothing, her heart started to pound with fear of what could've happened to the pup. She followed his little trail through the bushes to see him suspended above the ground panicking as a group of men laughed and jeered at him.

"Takehiko!" Rin screeched.

"Rin!" the pup screamed out, the men turned to look at her and her temper ignited.

"Oi! Lookie here, a pretty girl traveling with this inuyōkai vermin! What do we do with her boys?" a man asked drunkenly, Rin frowned then as her hand rest on her lord's fang's hilt.

"My, what a gorgeous body! Be a shame to put it to waste," a less drunk bandit announced as his small group nodded in agreement.

"Release the pup and maybe I'll let you live," Rin snarled at the five bandits and drew her sword on them. They laughed.

"Let's teach this woman what happens when she plays with men," a third snarled meanly as he pulled his sword. Rin smirked.

"I gave you a chance," she snarled then she went in. She skewered the first man through the chest, pulled the sword out and slashed the man who rushed her across the chest. He leapt back, she pursued him as he swung his blade at her. She deflected the blade, pulled his dagger from his belt before she slashed his cheek and slashed his wrist in one motion, she spun around, released the dagger into the third man's chest before she smashed her knee into this man's groin. Sending him to his knees she saw the man with arrow aimed at her, using all her strength she hauled the man before her up to his feet for the arrow to be lodged in his back. Dropping the dead man Rin pulled the man's second dagger, threw it at the fourth man before turning around so the tip of her lord's fang touched her fifth attacker's throat. The man stopped mid stride as he dropped his blade and lifted his hands up into the air.

"Have mercy on me!" the man cried out.

"Leave," Rin snarled out, the man hastily retreated from her. Disgusted with the blood of bandits on her lord's fang she cleaned her lord's fang on the dead's shirts before sheathing her sword and turning back to Takehiko who stared down at her with wide eyes.

"Where did you learn to do that!?" he demanded with a little too much glee if you asked her. Rin lowered the pup to the ground then.

"My lord taught me," Rin replied as she went to the pup and looked him over terrified one of those bandits had dared to harm him. She checked him over frantically, feeling like a fearful mother before she looked at his amber eyes. "Are you alright Takehiko?"

"I'm fine," the pup promised before he hugged her neck. Rin lifted up the pup before she continued to walk north. Takehiko was trembling as she carried him and she stroked his silver hair to comfort him.

"I was scared, I didn't scream," the pup whispered and Rin just sighed.

"I don't scream either." Rin promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry folks I'm off to work, I was just called in; the rest of this is coming I promise!<strong>

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Because I Love You! =)**


	10. Stopping to Run

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Stopping to Run**

Leaping into the trees he looked around at the world to get his bearings and to look for a trace of Rin. Much like Rin had this ability to find him without his trail, he had the ability to find Rin without a trail. He knew that from when he had followed her through Mount Hakurei's barrier, he had had no trail to follow Rin with because the barrier purified everything; everything but him and Rin. He was perfection, daiyōkai perfection, and Rin was always pure and perfect, she always would be for she had that innocence even as she had grown up.

His amber eyes scanned the world around him as he reached out to sense Rin's presence. Turning to the south he leapt into the air, his body changed forms again as he raced to the south. His nose scented the air with every stride he took. Every stride was a step closer to Rin, he let out a roar as he raced for Rin.

* * *

><p>He looked at the wound the bitch had inflicted upon him and growled in frustration at the fact the wound wouldn't heal. The bitch would suffer when he got his claws on her, but first he had to seal this wound. The blood wouldn't stop flowing from it.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin pulled out the cloths from one of the bandit's packs she had picked up. Looking at the too large clothing but it beat the tattered rags she was wearing and Takehiko was sound asleep at the moment, so Rin got up quietly and tiptoed off to take a quick bath. She wanted to wash the blood of those bandits off her body and while the clothes were disgusting they were other clothes which was a good thing because Rin didn't think the clothing she had could take another round of a fight.<p>

Tentatively stepping into the water she dropped her tattered garment.

Wincing slightly at the pain of her muscles from the exertion of the fight. Sinking under the water so her nose and eyes above the water. Sitting in the water she stared around at the darkness. A part of her was curious if she could just sink into these waters and disappear into oblivion and another part of her wanted to leap out of the water and track down Sesshomaru. When she got to her lord she was never leaving his side again. She would be with him until the day she died. She promised herself she'd stay with Sesshomaru for forever, or at least as long as her human life would permit.

"Rin!?" she sat up in the water and turned to look at Takehiko.

"Yes?" Rin answered as her hair spilled over her shoulders and she hid her body in the water.

"I can't sleep," the pup yawned out, "and I smell weird."

"Wanna take a bath with me?" Rin asked the pup. He stared at her.

"Can I?"

"Yeah, I won't let the monsters come out and eat you," Rin teased as she reached up to tickle the pup. He giggled as he tried to wiggle from her grasp Takehiko came into the bath with a giant splash and a laugh, Rin giggled as they started a splashing war then the challenge of actually getting Takehiko clean began. He didn't want to smell like a girl so he panicked when she had pulled out her soap to give him. Then she had to catch him to rinse out his hair; which had given her a few good slashes from his claws. Finally he was clean and getting dressed. Rin let him sleep in a bush near the water while she cleaned herself in the cold water. Fighting off her shivers as she cleaned herself in the silver light of the moon she pulled her body out of the water to dry off and get dressed.

Picking up her new garments she looked around as she held them in her fingers at the rustling bushes. It was just the wind, she assured herself as she resumed her task of drying her body off. Just then something slammed into her, sending her and the object which had slammed into rolling down the slight hill she had chosen to camp. Takehiko screamed after her as she and the stranger wrestled one another.

Her attacker was clearly male, and he was stronger than her by a lot so she was thinking yōkai. Still she fought him as they rolled down the hill, her clothing long forgotten. The wind was knocked out of her when they landed hard, he on top of her with her wrists pinned by his hands beside her head. Rin gasped for air as she lay under her attacker in a daze. Then she blinked up into a set of wide amber eyes.

"My lord?" Rin breathed, though it hurt to breath still.

"Rin?" he sounded shock.

"Get away from her!" the pup launched himself onto Sesshomaru who was still staring down at her with slightly widened amber eyes as if he were in shock. He rolled over and leapt to his feet as Takehiko tried to attack him. Rin leapt to her feet.

"Enough Takehiko! You dare to attack your lord!" Rin shreaked as she leapt to catch the pup who looked up at her confused.

"Lord Sesshomaru?' the pup questioned.

"Yes, now enough of this nonsense and back to bed!" Rin ordered, the pup grumbled as he stomped off and now Rin turned red. Immediately her arms crossed over her breasts, shit! She was naked, Rin looked over her shoulder at her lord who was looking at her with a hooded look, Rin wanted to go die now.

"Um…My lord?"

"Rin?"

"Can you please go away, I was about to get dressed," Rin muttered all the while she felt herself turning redder and redder. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her but didn't say anything as he disappeared. Rin hurried to where her discarded clothing was and pulled it on. She couldn't believe Lord Sesshomaru had seen her naked! Now she paled, he hadn't just seen her naked…he had tackled her naked. Rin wanted to go die in a deep dark hole right now, a really deep, a really dark, and a really big hole at the moment. She slapped her forehead as she walked back to where Takehiko was sleeping.

Now she looked at her lord who looked at her with a mysterious set of amber eyes.

Rin turned red again.

Damn it! She wouldn't be able to look at him for a year now!

* * *

><p><strong>So I was supposed to have today off, and I had plans for today. Granted they weren't big plans but they were plans all the same.<br>**

**-Clean the bathroom**

**-Run a load of laundry**

**-Iron my uniform**

**-Write up my stuff**

**-Vacuum a little**

**-Take care of my five dogs**

**-Clean the yard**

**-Make my bed**

**-Write up five chapters of Because I Love You**

**-Eat lunch and watch NCIS or Criminal Minds or something with bad guys**

**-And over all have an easy day**

**But that was all shot to hell when work called and asked me to come in today. I'm a writer, but until I've published something I do have to go to work for my money. That and I can't tell work 'No I can't come in because I'm writing today' sounds weird and people look at me as if I've grown a third head or something. Anyways I said I could come in (I do kind of need the money since I'm saving money to buy a new computer so George and I stop having our little wars) and they called three words from the end of the previous chapter. So I finished what I was writing and posted a chapter of this then got ready for work.**

**I don't pre-write this stuff people! I sort of post as I go, it's a little less stressful for me that way since it's stressful to me to prewrite this stuff since that means I'm taking time from my other stuff; it gets done either way but it's a time consuming process. I love writing, but mostly I love writing my stuff rather than my fanfics so I post my fanfics as I write them otherwise they won't get done.  
><strong>

**Back to the point at hand, I'm not ignoring my promises about what I say I'll write but I do have a real life that needs attending to, dogs to care for, siblings to pick up after, parents to help take care of, and work to go to! Being a writer is hard, no matter how much fun I have being a writer it is hard and time consuming, but I'm a person too and have things I have to take care of in the real world. **

**I'm sorry there aren't more than two chapters today but you're lucky to be getting any since I raced out of my house to work after writing up the first one. I'm going to post another chapter of this tomorrow before I go to work and the remaining two on Friday since I'm off Friday.**

**Anyway that's my little rant.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Good Night!**

**Enjoy Because I Love You! =)**


	11. Found to Lost

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Found to Lost**

Sesshomaru stared at Rin as she walked back into the camp, she was still red and wouldn't look at him anymore. He'd admit part of that was his fault but when he had come running through those bushes he hadn't expected to slam into a woman. They had wrestled as they tumbled down the hill; and he'd admit he hadn't expected a woman to put up that much of a fight and then he was on top of her. She was winded but the moment he had her pinned he recognized her, not from looking at her but from her scent. The scent which had always been in the back of his mind, the scent he always followed, the scent which was the most valued thing in his life. The scent so uniquely Rin he could never forget it even if he had forgotten a bit of what his human looked like.

When he had looked down at Rin she had been winded but beautiful. Her body, her hair, her face had all matured to that of a young woman and it aroused him. She was beautiful, he had wanted to kiss her then but when her eyes snapped open he remembered his senses and that this was Rin. His Rin. She was his treasure and his human and his, she was to be cherished and guarded not ravished by him. But the pup had resolved whatever he had been thinking because the pup had leapt onto him. True to him Sesshomaru had escaped the attack and turned to deliver his attack when he saw Rin snatch up the pup and scold him as if he were her own child.

Though Sesshomaru would admit he had his eye on something far more…intriguing than the scene before him. Rin had been naked and Sesshomaru was male, he did have needs and pleasures of his own and one of his pleasures happened to be seeing Rin naked at that moment. He had to admit it was a beautiful view, her long dark hair and body, he had loved the view. Sesshomaru stared at Rin as she started a fire quicker than Jaken ever could and wondered when his Rin had turned into a beauty. True as a child she had held the promise of beauty but she had been a child, now she was a young woman and as he stared at her he wondered why humans had to age so quickly. He caught Rin peeking at him and turning even redder, if she turned much redder he was certain she'd catch on fire.

"My lord," Rin bobbed her head at him as she stood before him. He was irritated that she wouldn't look at him but wasn't shocked. Rin was still young, she was a beautiful; obviously modest young woman, and he had just embarrassed her beyond hell and back. He had embarrassed himself for being attracted to the human.

"Rin," he said. Her name was still sweet on his tongue, and he loved it.

"I thought you were trapped," Rin said softly as she peeked at him again.

"I was," he agreed, she sat beside him as she had when she was a child and looked at him. All of her embarrassment was gone now, he wondered why. But looking at his human he remember Rin was devoted to him in a way that could put even the most loyal of his followers to shame. Her one purpose in life was to serve and follow him. She was also, still the only one he trusted exclusively and how could he not? He had taken her in and she had followed him faithfully, promising to serve him and follow him for forever. Nothing he did phased his human, not his true form or his cold indifferent attitude. Rin was loyal to him and she still loved him. He saw her love in her eyes as she sat beside him looking up to him with wide brown eyes.

"How did you escape, my lord?" he lifted a brow at her and she smiled. "Of course, my lord," she said as if she knew what he was communicating to her. She yawned then, he wrinkled his nose at her fowl smelling garments, he'd have to get Rin new clothes.

"May I sleep with you my lord?" Rin yawned, he lifted a brow again at her for he was certain she had no idea the implications of what she had asked of him.

"Hn," was his answer. She immediately went and picked up the pup who was sound asleep then settled beside his mokomoko. Her eyes fluttered shut and she was sound asleep holding the pup. Sesshomaru looked down at his human and for the first time in his life, though he had found what he sought, felt completely lost at the warmth he felt for his Rin. Carefully so as to no wake Rin he draped mokomoko over her and the pup and felt content but lost. Looking up at the stars he wondered what Rin had done to him in the past hour for him to feel so complete and lost.

* * *

><p>Nori stumbled into his home and fell on to the ground from the pain in his shoulder. The blasted bitch had wounded him.<p>

"Guards," he shouted, he needed some help and a healer for this wound. "Guards!" he growled again as he staggered to his feet and stared around his fortress. Or what was left of it. Staggering he gaped at the carnage around him, his men were half melted, ripped apart and in pieces all around his courtyard. Nori stared at the mess around him as he stumbled to the prison deep within the mountain where Sesshomaru had been held.

Now he stared at the claw marks of a large demon. He gaped at the blasted jail cell door and then hobbled into the cell. There was a broken chain and the broken shackles he had used to bind Sesshomaru's demonic abilities.

What the hell had happened here!?

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru woke Rin and the pup at dawn, though both looked like they could use more sleep. But he wanted Rin to safety and the pup had an unusual attachment to Rin so he'd protect the pup too.<p>

"Sesshomaru," Rin yawned out, he blinked down at her when she didn't use his title. But shrugged it off since Rin was the only one he considered his equal and worthy of his protection at all cost. Rin picked up the pup who was still asleep, and didn't bother to wake him as she followed Sesshomaru. Part of Sesshomaru envied the pup for being held by his Rin, another part of him wondered if Rin would be like this if he gave her a pup of her own. He shoved the thoughts out of his head.

"My fang," he said to Rin, she carefully pulled the sheathed sword from her obi then handed it to him. He was grateful to her as the fang changed into a longer, slightly heavier form for him to use. Though he had given it to Rin for her use and protection the fang was still his and he it's master.

"Where are we going, my lord?" Rin asked sleepily as she walked after him.

"To my home," he replied as he looked at Rin again. The pup hugged her and he wondered what their pup would look like if they were to have one.

"The cloud palace?" Rin asked as she walked beside him then.

"No, my home, Rin," he repeated and she just blinked at him. He didn't elaborate for Rin had never seen his lands or his palace since he did not wish to bring his human into such a dangerous place but it appeared it would be for the best if he did. It was time for Rin to learn about his life as the Lord of the West. His life as Inu no Taisho's son, heir, and now sucessor.

"Yes my lord," she agreed quickly as she followed him.

He glanced at her walking beside him. This was where she belonged, beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the third chapter of the promised five, the other two will come tomorrow after I take my dog to the groomers, he's getting too fluffy and it's getting too hot for him to be that fluffy.<br>**

**Anyways the updates list:**

**Tomorrow-**

**-2 chapters of this**

**-1 of To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor**

**-Maybe chapter 19 of 36 Weeks & Counting; I'm still working on writing a good wedding. Gods above do I hate writing weddings! Such a pain in the butt, but it will be done sometime within the upcoming week.**

**That's all folks!**

**Enjoy Because I Love You!=)**


	12. Heaven to Hell

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**_

**Heaven to Hell**

When they arrived at the Western Palace Rin just gaped at it in shock, true she had seen his mother's home in the clouds but this…this was beyond grand and surpassed beauty. Sesshomaru looked indifferent but she sensed a slight smugness coming off of him, along with Takehiko. She just hurried after her lord and the pup, one who walked in like he ruled the world and the other strutted around with his chest puffed out with his pride and Rin just wanted to disappear into oblivion. Both Sesshomaru and Takehiko; despite their shabby appearances; looked gorgeous and perfect while she was in shabby clothing and a human no less. She didn't belong with them, so she started to fall back.

"Rin," she looked up at Sesshomaru then partially wanting to run for the servant's entrance where she wouldn't look so shabby in comparison. Sesshomaru was looking at her with a blank look.

"I'm going to use the servant's entrance," Rin informed Sesshomaru and turned to go to towards what she assumed was the servant's entrance. A hand grabbed hers then, she spun around to look at her lord who said nothing as he pulled her along after him.

"Sesshomaru! I don't belong here!" Rin panicked only for Takehiko to push her while Sesshomaru pulled her along. Stumbling after them she embarrassingly followed them into the mansion. Protesting all the way as they shoved her into the mansion. The gathered crowd at the gates told her they were awaiting for their lord and her being dragged into the mansion like a prisoner of war was not a good impression of her lord. Rin yanked herself out of the grasps of her lord and the pup, straightened herself up and held her chin up. She would not disgrace her lord. Walking with all the dignity she could muster up she walked beside her lord. Takehiko slipped his hand into hers' and she held his tightly as they walked with her lord. Sesshomaru always looked forward as they walked through the mansion.

"Take her to bathe," he ordered a maid who bowed her head before Rin was led off with Takehiko who stubbornly refused to release her hand. She didn't let his go either even when the inuyōkai maid turned to pull Takehiko from her.

"Release Lord Sesshomaru's human!" the maid ordered, the pup snarled and Rin frowned.

"Takehiko is coming with me," Rin said coldly.

"Lord Sesshomaru instructed us to take you to bathe, not for the pup of his advisor," the woman said coldly and now Rin tilted her head up a bit, squared her shoulders and looked into a set of brilliant blue eyes.

"And I am the guardian of this pup and my lord said to take me to bathe not to ignore the pup, you have followed your instructions admirably but I am the care taker of Takehiko and I have decided he needs a bath. If you should have a problem with it, then take the matter up with my lord," Rin said as she picked up the pup and walked into the bathing area. Stripping Rin carefully settling into the steaming water, Takehiko had less decorum as he grinned then leapt into the water. Takehiko laughed, Rin smiled though actually getting him to bath was a different problem. Getting out of the water Rin shied away from the bathing attendants who tried to assist her but rather like her lord Rin liked to do everything on her own and alone. It was only after she was dressed in this fabulous silk that she noted it was red and white with her lord's crest, the obi was yellow and purple and she looked like royalty. Sitting still she let the women pull her long tangled black hair up into a style since she could do nothing more than braid it before walking out to see Takehiko dressed in clean but understated garments. Probably for the best, no doubt he'd get dirty chasing a rabbit or something.

"Rin!" the pup launched himself at her, she caught him and swung him around only to set him on his feet behind her. He stared at her for a moment.

"What is it?"

"You look…pretty," the pup muttered as he blushed.

"Enough nonsense," Rin mused. "Let's go fin Sesshomaru," Rin said as she offered the pup her hand and they walked off.

"Where are you going human!? Humans are not permitted on the perimeter of this castle!" a voice squawked, Rin smiled as she turned to look down at the toad.

"Master Jaken!" she exclaimed, the toad gaped at her.

"Rin!" he gasped. "What are you doing here!?"

"Lord Sesshomaru brought me," Rin answered happily as the toad scowled. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"In his study," Jaken snapped at her.

"Where is his study?" Rin asked; patience was the key to dealing with Jaken and in her experience he did love her; way deep down in his tiny heart he loved her like she was his niece or child but he wasn't happy about caring about her. So patience was the key when she dealt with Jaken. He grumbled as he led her to Lord Sesshomaru's study, Takehiko held her hand, climbed up her, leapt in front of Jaken only to be scolded and ignored then reattached himself to her hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Rin is here!" Jaken announced as he pounded on the shoji, she smothered her giggled. Clearly Master Jaken hadn't gained any decorum since her childhood.

"Enter," Sesshomaru ordered, Rin carefully entered with Takehiko who blinked up at Sesshomaru who was sitting at his desk. "Jaken, take Takehiko to the gardens, nothing is to happen to him while Rin and I talk or else…"

"Yes milord!" Jaken squeaked as he grabbed the pup who stubbornly clung to her.

"Go with Master Jaken Takehiko," Rin ordered softly, the pup reluctantly followed the toad who slammed the doors behind her. Rin turned her attention onto Sesshomaru who looked at her with cold amber eyes, his mokomoko was huge now and fluffy and wrapped effortlessly around the desk he was sitting at while he stared at her. "Yes my lord?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright...so I hate to do this but I absolutely hated the second chapter I was to post today and being the terribly selfish creature I am I do things my way, so I'm pulling the second chapter I was going to post and try to rewrite it. Sadly of all the chapters in this story so far I think it's the most important chapter so I want it to be perfect; even if I don't put much effort into these stories I'm not about to sell you lot complete and total bullshit. Hopefully within the upcoming week I'll be able to post the chapter, but it's a very important chapter so I'm going to work hard to make it at least well off.<strong>

**So in other news there's another chapter of To Owe Sesshomaru a Favor coming within the next couple of hours to make up for the missed second chapter of this.**

**Sorry about that!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Enjoy Because I Love You! =)**


End file.
